I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to writing devices in general and more specifically to writing aids that afford less difficulty in writing upon the various surfaces of a video cassette or like object.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search was conducted and no prior art equating to a video cassette writing aid was found.
It would be desirable to provide a writing aid for writing upon the various surfaces of a video cassette, with a handrest surface that makes writing easier, thus more legible and which is convenient to store.